Xmen and Teen Titans mixed
by Saffire55
Summary: This is my first story so if it is crappy, sorry. :P Anyway, this is my story of sort of like the Teen Titans and a little of Xmen with it. Hope you like it! Warning:I changed some of the characters' names. DISCONTINUED got bored with it, read my other 1
1. Chapter 1

_I got dressed into my regular outfit which was a long sleeved bathing suit that was black and I put on my cape that was connected by a single sapphire and my cape was blue. I had aqua blue eyes and long blue that reached my waist but nobody saw my hair because I always kept my hood up. My name is Saffire and here is my story._

_When I had finished getting dressed I got everything ready for school. I went to a public school and after my accident the other kids have tried to take off my hood but they never could. I didn't need a backpack because everything that I needed was at school. I left the house that was on school campus. I didn't have any money or parents so the school was always my home. Even though school rules said that I had to have shorts on that at least reached the middle of my thigh and I wasn't supposed to wear my hood but they allowed me. I headed towards my first class and on the way I saw Beast Boy. He lived at school too, he also had an accident and he had green skin, hair, and eyes. I really liked him and I knew he liked me too, but we never talked to each other except when we were all together with our friends. Counting me there were 5 kids that have had an accident and know live at school. Cybourg, Shiningstar, and Hawk were the others that had lost their family. Cybourg was half man, half robot, Shiningstar had red hair that also reached her waist but her eyes were totally green no white, and Hawk lost his parents and he always was like a big brother to everyone, he had jet black hair but nobody ever saw his eyes because he wore sunglasses and only his friends, Beast Boy, Shiningstar, Cybourg, and me, really saw his eye color, he was also an expert at the martial arts. After school every day we would meet at someone's home on school campus and just hang out. We all had something special but we never showed it or talked to each other except for Hawk, Beast Boy, and Cybourg talk to each other and Shiningstar and me talk to each other. The school day went on regularly and afterwards, we all went to my house this time. When we were there we all started practicing our special powers. Hawk would practice martial arts, Cybourg started working out, Shiningstar practiced her shooting, she could shoot star bolt out of her hands, she was very strong, and she could fly, Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and started running on the tread mill, and I started meditating which helped my powers, I first took off my hood and started levitating and then I meditated, I could move things with my mind and I could also fly. After we had done our workout for a while we finally finished and we just played with each other and hung out. I loved to keep my hood down so I kept it down the whole time, after it was 7:30 pm; they left because we all had homework. Beast Boy lived right next door and Shiningstar on my other side. I went into my pajamas, my pajamas were long sleeved top and long pants and they were both blue and the shirt was a little short so it showed my stomach, and started my homework. I finished around 9 pm and after I had finished I went to my room and to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear noise and I got up to see almost half of the 9__th__ grade boys there and they were talking, I quickly sat up and screamed. I grabbed my communicator that Hawk and Cybourg made for all of us and I transported underneath to the bottom floor, I had a two story home and I heard the boys coming down the stairs. I panicked and accidentally transported to Beast Boy's home to find 1/3 of the 9__th__ grade girls there. I knew what was going on, there were ambushing us, then I quickly hit the alarm button and I heard beeping in Beast Boy's room and I heard the others going off and I heard Shiningstar scream. The girls looked at me but I transported again. I went outside to the secret hiding place we had in case for emergencies, I went outside and waited for the other. The others came and we stayed there for a while until the boys and girls where gone then we all went home. I set an alarm on my house so if someone tried to get in it would go off. I didn't go back to sleep instead I just read and I finally dosed off into slumber. I woke up and got dressed to go to class and I put my hood up and then I realized that the 9__th__ grade might have seen my hair. But at school almost all of the 9__th__ grader was silent, except when the boys were trying to get Hawk and Beast Boy to play football or basketball with them but they said no. After about a week they started playing football, baseball, and basketball with them again. I was going to my core class with Shiningstar but just as we were waiting for the teacher to open the door a bunch of guns went off and everybody went to the floor even Shiningstar and me because we were surprised. Since our school was a public school there was a park right next to it and they had forgotten to lock the gate so the bad guys just walked right in. There were five men and they had on black ski masks and they were holding up their guns. As I had ducked my hood almost fell off but I grabbed it just in time. I looked at Shiningstar and she nodded her head yes and then I found the others and they also said yes so I started it. I grabbed the door that was our teachers and threw it at them and it struck one of the guys and he fell over but he quickly got up and when he saw Shiningstar and me, he shot near us but we didn't even make a sound and then he pointed to the others and they smiled and the one that tried to shot us said, "Hey look boys we have us some brave ones. Are you guys in the mood to take some servants today?"_

_He went over to us and in the corner of my eye I saw Beast Boy starting to get angry and he turned into a rat and started coming towards us. One of the other men answered "Yah, let's have some lady servants."_

_The one knelt right next to me and lifted my chin and said, "I call this one she will be mine, what is your name my dear?"_

_At that moment Beast Boy went back to his human form right behind him and answered for me, "Saffire and I would say bye now."_


	2. Chapter 2

_He turned in a bear and I transported me and Shiningstar to right in front of the others and that really surprised them and then I saw Cybourg and Hawk coming after us to help and I flew up and so did Shiningstar and I threw the ball cage at them, and we fought. In the middle of the fight my hood fell down and everyone was surprised to see my hair except they didn't say a word. When the fight was over they were all tied up to the basketball post, the other kids just got up and stared at us and I put my hand on the top of my head and realized that my hood was down and I gasped and then I transported into a raven and left. I saw the others watch me as I left and as I was leaving the other kids were starting to clap and cheer. I went to my home and went straight to my room and just shut the door and didn't say a word to anyone for a week; I just sat in my room and did nothing except for thinking. A couple of times I heard Beast Boy at the door and I was about to answer it but I never did. After a week had passed I started going back to school and I never talked to anyone not even the others, and I just went straight home every day. I had just got home and there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Beast Boy standing there, "May I come in?" He asked me._

_I actually spoke, "Yah." Is all I said to Beast Boy._

_He came in and I had tea on my stove and I asked, "Do you want some tea?"_

"_Yes, please Saffire." Is what he answered as he followed me in the kitchen and he helped me._

_A bunch of times we keep bumping into each other and it kept making me blush ever time we did. After we had gotten the tea done and we were sitting at the table Beast Boy asked me, "Why aren't you talking to anyone anymore?"_

"_Because I am afraid." I answered as I looked at the floor, he was sitting right next to me._

"_Afraid of what?" He asked me and I was ashamed of myself when I started to cry._

_I answered, "I'm afraid of what the other kids would think of having a freak with blue hair with powers!"_

_My hood was down so my hair was showing, Beast Boy put his hand under my chin and lifted my face and wiped away a couple of my tears and he put my hair behind my ear as he told me, "Who cares what the other kids think, it doesn't matter. You are yourself and I don't want you to change, ever."_

_We looked in each other's eyes and the space between us was starting to get smaller when finally our lips met and we kissed. We kissed for a while and when we broke apart I felt stupid. Beast Boy had a girlfriend, her name was Jessica. "I'm sorry Beast Boy I was stupid I should have never done that." I said at once._

_He didn't say anything but I could tell that he was thinking. When we had finished our tea Beast Boy left and when I shut the door behind him I sat with my back to the door and buried my face in my hands and cried for a while. After I was done crying I went to bed and kept dreaming of that kiss, I couldn't get it out of my mind. The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready but when I went into the kitchen I kept thinking of the kiss but I knew that it was the biggest mistake ever. At school I talked to Shiningstar and the others but I wouldn't look in Beast Boy's eyes afraid that I would do it again in front of everyone but whenever I tried to say sorry again Jessica would come and hang on him and kiss him on the lips, and I would just leave and I finally gave up. At the end of the days I rejoined them but if we sat I would never sit next to Beast Boy and I could tell that it was hurting him a little bit. Today we were at Beast Boy's house today and when the others left Beast Boy took my hand and told me, "Please stay for a little longer it won't take long I promise."_

_He pulled me in close to him and kissed me when I nodded yes. I was so surprised by the kiss that I did nothing for a while but then I closed my eyes and put my arms around him and we continued for a while until there was a knock on the door and we broke apart and I transported outside and started walking home but I took a quick look and it was Jessica at the door, of course. When Beast Boy let her in I saw him look at me and then he went inside. I did my homework and just when I had finished there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Beast Boy there. He came in and as I shut the door her grabbed my hand and took me to my room and in my room he pulled me in and started kissing me, I wasn't that surprised. As we were kissing I started making him back up to my bed and tripped and fell on my bed and I fell on top of him. While I was making him back up I took off my cape, on the bed we kept kissing and a couple of times we rolled and Beast Boy was above me and a couple of times we stopped and Beast Boy would be above me to catch our breath and I would put my finger on his chin or put my hands on his checks. After a while we were getting really tired and finally we both fell asleep with me lying on top of Beast Boy. The next morning when I woke up I was just lying by myself on the bed and I thought that it was just a dream but there was a note by my hand and it said, 'I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up but I had to go back to my house because I remembered that Jessica was coming to my house this morning. –Beast Boy'_

_Then I knew for sure that it wasn't a dream at all. I sighed and then I felt bad inside because he had a girlfriend and I was kissing him and he was with me at night. I decided that I shouldn't kiss him anymore because it was really wrong for us to do it. That day we never looked at each other, except when our science teacher made us science partners. As we were working on our project he informed me that there was a basketball game tomorrow night for our school. That night I went to our gym to see that almost everybody was there and Jessica and the rest of the cheer team were cheering, she was the cheer caption. I went over a sat next to Shiningstar and the rest of my friends. Hawk wasn't there because he was also on the basketball team; Beast Boy and Hawk were both the star players on the basketball team and all the other sports team. We won and everybody was celebrating, they all went to Beast Boy's house but I didn't even go instead I did my homework. The next day me and Shiningstar had volleyball practice, so we went to practice, Shiningstar and I were the best volleyball players, we also did the girls basketball team. In the middle of volleyball practice when we were taking a break Beast Boy came in and joined the other boys and girls that were there to watch us practice. After practice Shiningstar and me went to my house and did our homework. Today was Friday and that meant that Shiningstar and me were going to stay at one of our houses and watch and movie and do girl stuff. After school we finished our homework at my house and we chose to watch, __G.I. Joe__. I made the popcorn as Shiningstar put the movie in and got the bean bag chairs ready. When the popcorn was done I put it in a bowl and went into the other room and Shiningstar was already seated in her bean bag and I sat down and she started the movie. In the middle of the movie there was a knock on the door and we had to pause the movie and I got up and went to the door. I opened it to see that no one was there but there was a note so I picked up the note and hid it and told Shiningstar that it was nothing and we finished our movie. After the movie we did a pillow fight and afterwards we just talked after that Shiningstar went to sleep and before I went to sleep I took out the note and read it, 'Saffire do you think that tomorrow you can meet me at my house? I want to tell you something. –Beast Boy'_

_I sighed; he made it so difficult to not love him. I went to sleep and realized that tomorrow I had a volleyball game. The next morning Shiningstar and I woke up and got ready for our volleyball game. During the game I saw Beast Boy and Jessica sitting together and that made me really mad to know that I couldn't have him and I played really aggressive and I was like the top volleyball player of the game. At the end of the game it was tied and I made a spike that made us win the game. When I made that spike all the team came in and we huddled and started jumping up and down and then the crowd came down and someone picked Shiningstar and me up so we were above everyone. Everyone was cheering and someone handed me the winner's cup, and looked down to see who had picked me up to see Beast Boy standing there with me on his shoulder and he was cheering with the rest and Hawk had Shiningstar on his shoulders, but right then I just ignored it. We had won and that wasn't what was on my mind. We celebrated and afterwards I went home and went straight to bed, I was really tired. The next morning everybody congratulated Shiningstar and me for winning. I kept seeing Beast Boy and Jessica and when Jessica saw me she grabbed Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips. That night Shiningstar and I went to the mall and as I sat on a bench Shiningstar went shopping. When she came back her hands were full with bags so we went to my house and she handed me most of the bags and told me that I should start wearing these and that early in the morning she would help me get dressed. I put the bag in the living room and then I went to sleep. At 6 am I woke up to a knock on the door, I got up and opened it to see Shiningstar there ready for school and she came in and asked me, "Are you ready to become a real girl?"_

_Before I could answer she started going through the bags until she found what she was looking for. She handed me some clothes and told me to put them on and then she pushed me towards my bathroom. I got dressed and didn't pay attention what I was putting on until I was done and then I looked down to see that I was wearing really short shorts and a tank top that had no sleeves and I was wearing a strapless braw. I brushed my naturally curly hair and went out to see Shiningstar there and she smiled as I came out. I felt weird and I kept begging her to change into my regular clothes but she wouldn't let me and when I went out to school every boy was staring at me and I was blushing and most of the boys did the wolf whistle. When I was walking down the hall I saw Beast Boy and Jessica talking and when he saw me he just stared at me and since my locker was right there I had to stop to open it. I got out my textbook and left Beast Boy with his mouth open but he quickly shut it and as I walked I saw boys dropping things and accidentally running into stuff if they were walking, Shiningstar was right next to me. At the end of the day I went home and did my homework and then Shiningstar had planned for us to take a walk through the park. I met her at the edge of the park and we started walking as we were walking we talked about girl stuff and in the middle of our walk a green dag came up to us and we stopped and acted as if we didn't know that it was Beast Boy and he had a note in his mouth and he laid it at my feet and changed into a squirrel and went up a tree but I knew he was right above us and I opened up the note and read, 'Hey Saffire, do you think that you could met me at my house tonight?'_

_I nodded my head and I could hear some rustling above me and I knew that it was Beast Boy and he saw me nod my head. I smiled as I listened and I hid the note and we kept walking and after the walk I went home and I waited until the sun had set and then I went to Beast Boy's house and he was waiting for me, he took me to his room and we started kissing and he started pulling me to his bed and he laid down and we kept kissing but in the middle of our kissing I stopped and pushed him away from me and he asked me, "What is the matter?"_

"_We can't do this what about Jessica? Just forget it we shouldn't be doing this." I told him as I left him and went to my house and just stayed there._

_After that my powers never worked, nothing I couldn't even meditate, I never told the others just in case. It was my turn to have the others over for us to practice our powers and such. After we practiced we all went upstairs to my game room. While we were playing games we heard some noises outside but we just ignored it. When the others had gone home I finished my homework and went to bed. At midnight I woke up and looked around as if something was about to happen but no one was there and all there was a rustling outside but I ignored it. I laid back down and tried to go to sleep when I heard thuds and I sat up and got out of bed just in time because all of a sudden my bed burst into flames and since my powers weren't working I couldn't do anything instead I just started down the hall to the stairs but all downstairs they were in flames and the stairs were starting to go up in flames and out of every window a torch came out and all around the windows there were flames. I was starting to struggle for breath but just as I was giving up hope I heard someone calling on my communicator. It was Hawk calling, "Saffire! Saffire, say something! Where are you?"_

_I grabbed my communicator and called back, "I'm fine don't worry, just don't come in."_

_I kept coughing in between every word I told him. Flames were engulfing me and I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped my communicator and went down to my knees and held my throat as I struggled for breath in my lungs. For some reason my powers started surging through me and I started to lift and I felt my power come through me and I saw a raven shot out of me. Since all the power was too much I closed my eyes and I felt myself lower to the ground. When I touched the ground I felt the flames licking at me and I was barely breathing and then I heard a bang but I barely was breathing. I was barely conscience when I felt an arm grab me and I was lifted up and carried quickly out of the flames and I opened my eyes a crack to see Beast Boy there trying to get me out of the flames. Once out of the flames I heard a commotion and I felt myself be set down on something and a mask went over my face and I felt myself be taken away and as we started moving I lost all of my conscience._

_After 5 days of waiting I finally woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. When I woke up I looked around to see no one there. I sat up and just stayed up and I tried to regain my conscience and then I got a really good look around me to see a table next to me full of gifts and flowers, mostly flowers. All I did was stair at the gifts when a nurse came in a dropped another gift on top and when she saw me awake she told me, "Well it looks like someone really likes you. Well let's hope that the fire hadn't hurt you seriously."_

_She left and when she did I looked at the gift she had dropped and opened it to find a necklace in it. I was surprised; it was a black sapphire heart shaped necklace. There was no tag on any of the presents, but one of them was a new communicator and I knew that it came from the others since I had lost my other one in the fire. Since my powers were working again I was allowed to leave that same day. I went back to school and went to where my home was supposed to be, but it wasn't there anymore, the fire had been so bad that it actually had burned to the ground. But there were construction workers working on a new house, as I watched the principal of our school came right next to me and told me that I would have a new house very soon but in the mean time I would be staying at Beast Boy's house and I asked him why not Shiningstar's house. He told me that it would be better for me to be at Beast Boy's home since he could become any animal he could probably sense when a fire would be happening. Just then I saw Beast Boy coming towards us and he told me, "Hey, Saffire. Are you feeling better?"_

_I answered him, "Yes, thanks for asking."_

"_I guess I should show you where you would be sleeping since you are living with me for a while." Beast Boy told me as he started walking towards and then he stopped and waited for me to catch up, then together we went to his house._

_Beast Boy showed me to the guest room and then we went downstairs and he started some tea and as we waited for the tea to be ready Beast Boy told me what had happened, "Well, at first we thought that you would be fine but you never came out of the fire and the firefighters came and started to come to try to put out the fire. We started to worry and then Hawk called you and we all heard you struggling for breath and we knew that you were still in there. We were going to go in when all of a sudden there was this huge black raven that shot up from inside and then it disappeared and for about 5 minutes we just stared at each other in amazement when suddenly we remembered about you and Cybourg and Hawk kicked down the door and the firefighters came in to put the fire out from the inside. Shiningstar grabbed me and took me upstairs and as she tried also to put out the fire I went searching for you to find you lying on the floor of your bedroom. So I grabbed you and the house was starting to come down so I quickly ran down the stairs and then just as the stairs were going to give away your powers held them up until I got you outside and everyone was safe except for you, you were barely breathing and when you did you were rasping. All over you were scars, bruises, burns, and scratches. We all thought you were going to die but the ambulance came and took you away. As they were driving away the rest of us just watched as your house burned to the ground and slowly the whole school came, Jessica and a couple of her friends were the first ones to come. I was surprised when I saw them because they were fully dressed and they looked nervous, all the other kids were still in their pajamas and everyone was asking questions except for them. Then Jessica asked me if you were ok and what had happened, I told her that you were badly hurt and she even looked guiltier but she didn't say another word. Then over the next days we visited you and you were getting better. Just yesterday I found out who is the one that burned down your house. After we had visited you she started talking about how her friends figured out how to throw a torch through a window and I asked her why she was telling me this and then she told me that she was the one who did it. She had thought that your powers were working and that you could quickly put it out, but she was wrong. I had asked her why she did it and she said because she saw how I looked at you the day before the fire and she thought that you were trying to take me away from her. When I heard what she had done I broke up with her, I finally saw the real Jessica."_

_The tea was done when he had finished the story and I felt bad for him, it was my entire fault. After he had set down the tea I told him, "I'm sorry for what happened to you and Jessica."_

"_Don't be it wasn't your fault and you didn't try to kill her." Beast Boy said as he just looked at his tea, never lifting his head._

_All of a sudden I felt my powers fail and my skin turned dark red and bruises and cuts showed all over me. I figured out at once that those were burn marks that were all over me. Beast Boy looked up real quick because I hadn't made a sound and then he looked up again with a surprised expression on his face and then the markings went away. We stared at each other for a while in amazement at what had just happened. I figured out after that, that I had to control my emotion that is what kept my power together._

_He looked up at me and he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. Then he murmured, "Thanks Saffire, you are a true friend."_

_After that Beast Boy and I started becoming really close, and one day he surprised me by asking me, "Saffire, I know that you like me and I also like you and I was wondering, um, if you would like to become my girlfriend?"_

_I was surprised the question and I felt myself blush but I did answer, "Yes."_

_He smiled and then he pulled me in and kissed me and since we were in the kitchen we accidentally knocked over a couple of items, but we didn't pay attention and this time I didn't feel guilty, because he was mine. We then broke and we turned our backs to each other as we picked up what we knocked over. Since we really knew everything about each other we were actually ahead in our relationship. That night Beast Boy told me to meet him in his room at 9 pm. Right on the dot of 9 pm I went to Beast Boy's room and he was waiting for me, and he didn't say a word but he went over to me and took me to his bed and lied down and we kissed. We didn't stop kissing except for when we needed to catch our breath. We didn't tell anyone anything, but as I got more control over my powers I learned that sometimes my powers wouldn't work unless I said the words I say when I meditated. I think that is the worst flaw I had with my powers that, and I had to control my emotions. At 9 pm one night I wanted to go outside so I did and I sat down and just looked up at the stars. Just as I was about to get up and go back in a big huge hand covered my mouth and grabbed me, and it was one of those times that my powers wouldn't work unless I said the words but I couldn't and I couldn't breathe. I felt myself lose conscience as I heard Beast Boy call, "Saffire, it's getting late come on in inside. Saffire!"_

_I woke back up in a room tied up to a chair and my mouth was coved with duck tape. I tried to get the duck tape off of my mouth but it was like super glued to my mouth. As I gave up a man came into the room and when he saw me awake he said to me, "Well finally, I have been waiting for you to wake up. I hope you are ready for what I am going to do to you."_

_I won't go into details, but I will say that I was raped. I was tied up to my chair as usual waiting for him to grab me by my hair cut me lose from the chair and drag me to the bed and then he would take off my clothes and tie me to the bed by my waist. Just as I was starting to go to sleep, it had been almost a month now that I had been there and he hardly fed me that I heard a bang and that woke me up completely. I heard voices and then I saw Beast Boy there, and then he saw me and ran towards me. He cut me lose and took off the duck tape and I stood up and hugged him as I started to cry and he hugged me back. After about 5 minutes I let him go and then I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and hunger. I woke up in a hospital and I felt weird. When I woke up Beast Boy was sitting right there next to me with his head bowed. I smiled and sat up and it made a sound, and he looked up and when he saw me awake he smiled and grabbed my hand. A nurse came in and said, "Well, it looks like you feel better. I wish to tell her something do you think that you could step outside for a couple of minutes?"_

_Beast Boy looked at me and then he nodded and left the room and he closed the door behind him. The nurse turned towards and told me that despite all the time he raped me I was not pregnant. I was happy to hear that and also she told me that the man was now in jail and would be there for the rest of his life. Then she left since she checked everything as she told me the news. She left and Beast Boy came inside and for the next couple of days I would just sleep and do nothing but if I woke up Beast Boy would be there either sitting in the chair watching me or asleep in the chair. About a week later I was finally allowed to go home. My home was almost done but I still had to stay with Beast Boy at his house. I didn't go to school until after 2 days of rest at Beast Boy's house. I found out that the whole school found out that Beast Boy and I were together. So whenever I passed Jessica or got near her I would hear her tell her friends, "I still can't believe that Beast Boy dumped me for that weirdo with the blue hair that has powers."_

_Of course that hurt me because I had tried so hard to keep them together and know that Beast Boy and I were together she was being nasty to me. I wasn't scared of her though, I could defend myself against her. The good thing is that when Hawk and Shiningstar found out that we got together Hawk finally asked Shiningstar. They both really liked each other but they never asked each other and now, finally. It had been almost a month now since I have been back at school, in the middle of my 4th period the loud speaker went off and announced, "Will Saffire, Shiningstar, Hawk, Beast Boy, and Cybourg please come up to the office."_

_Everyone stared at me and Shiningstar as we got up and left our classroom. We met the boys in the hallway and we all walked together to the office. They never needed to say our last names, one because we really didn't want them to and they knew that, and second we were the only ones in the whole school with those names. Once we got to the office there was a man in a wheelchair waiting there. He greeted us, "Hello Saffire, Shiningstar, Hawk, Beast Boy, and Cybourg. My name is John. I have heard great things about all of you, especially you Saffire. I know all about you all even what happened before your accidents. I have been watching you all for some time now and I have something to offer you."_

_We were all surprised on what he said, and I blushed a little but it quickly disappeared. He smiled and added, "Follow me please."_

_We all followed him and we all went into a helicopter. We landed after about a half a hour later. We were at a college, well it looked like a college but it wasn't, instead of regular people there were all different kinds of people and they all had powers just like us. We just stared as we followed John but we quickly stopped and we just followed him. We all went into an office and he told us, "I built this school for people just like you; this school teaches kids how to control their powers and how to work together like a team. When I found out about you five I knew that you would like it here so I went over and here we are now. Would you five like to live here and learn? I understand that this is a big shock so I will just leave you five to talk about it and let me know."_

_He left the room and we were quiet for about 5 minutes until Hawk broke the silence by saying, "Well I don't know about you guys but I think I would like to stay here. What do you guys think?"_

_Shiningstar spoke, "I'm staying, and it is awesome that there are other people just like us, Cybourg?"_

_Cybourg answered, "I thought that we were the only ones that had accidents like this but it turns out that there are other people. I'm in also, BB?"_

_BB was a nickname for Beast Boy. Beast Boy answered, "I'm staying, we could make friends here and it is cool to know that there are other people other than us that have powers, Saffire?"_

_I was deep in thought so I wasn't listening at all. John seemed familiar to me for some strange reason but I couldn't put my finger on it. At the sound of my name I looked up and asked, "Huh? Oh, sorry wasn't listening what was the question?"_

_Beast Boy looked at me with concern and curiosity, "Saffire are you okay? You usually are really listening. We are talking about if we should stay here or not, and everyone is staying and I was asking you what you thought. So do you want to stay?"_

_Now everyone was staring at me, "I'm fine, just thinking about something. Yah, I'm staying, so I guess all of us are in this together, like a team sort of. Should I go get John now?"_

_I could see that Beast Boy was still curious but he didn't push so I went outside to look for John. I found him while he was looking at a picture when I found him. He put down the picture and went to me and we walked back to the room and he got his answer and he smiled. He showed us our rooms and some of the rooms had secret doors in which we could sneak through and see each other. My room had a secret way to Beast Boy's and Shiningstar's room and Shiningstar's room had a secret way to Hawk's room. I couldn't sleep that night so I decided to explore and John found me and I was surprised by him but he invited me to come to his office for some tea. I accepted it gratefully and we went to his office. In his office there was tea already ready so he just put it in cups and I sipped at my tea. I asked him, "I was just wondering, what was that picture that you were looking at when I was looking for you?"_

_He smiled and pulled out the picture and handed it to me and I looked at it and I was surprised and shocked. In the picture there was a little girl and a man, the girl had light brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was smiling, the man looked just like John except for that he was standing up holding the little girl. I knew exactly who it was, and I felt my eyes start to tear up and they started going down my cheeks and onto the picture but the picture was in a frame so it didn't get wet. The little girl was me when I was very little and before the accident, and the man was my father. John was my father. I looked up at him and he was crying too, and I whispered, "Father?"_

_He smiled and I stood up and hugged him and he said, "I missed you so much Saffire."_

_I let him go; I was smiling and crying tears of joy. I had thought that I had lost my parent and would never see anyone that knew me. I finally asked him, "How did you survive? What happened to your legs? What did you do after the accident? Tell me everything!"_

_I was too excited to finally find out that someone was alive that actually really knew me. He laughed and told me what happened, "Well, when the accident happened I managed to protect myself but my legs were damaged. I was so worried about you but you were never found so we thought you were dead. After the accident I met some kids that had powers and decided to start a school for them and then I found more and more. So here we are, all because of your accident. "_

_I smiled through my tears and we continued to talk until 4:48 am. We went to breakfast and then afterwards I went back to the others were we got our schedules _


End file.
